Smile
by Kei9chan
Summary: Being Mikan, she wants everyone to be happy around her… so when she entered the Alice Academy she sets her mind to make the school’s resident ice prince to show some kind of expression of happiness…hence the title… Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Alice Academy or Gakuen Alice. **

**Smile**

**Summary:** Being Mikan, she wants everyone to be happy around her… so when she entered the Alice Academy; she sets her mind to make the school's resident ice prince to show some kind of expression of happiness…hence the title… **One-shot!**

**Note: Mikan and Natsume had never gotten close in the fic. **

I smiled at everyone as I entered another day of school at the prestigious Alice Academy. Surprisingly, everyone smiled back and even some said hi's and hello's. I was still getting used to the fact that I get along with _almost_ everyone here in the academy since they were never so friendly before; especially when I was just a no star.

My smile widened as I spotted my best friend Hotaru together with my other close friends, Iincho, Ruka and Sumire. I came over and greeted them warmly and as expected Ruka simply smiled, Iincho greeted back, and Hotaru rolled her eyes while Sumire 'hmph'. I grinned at how it was still a wonder that Sumire and I became very close friends. But then again, the only reason why Sumire and I didn't get along at first was because of Ruka whom I was very close to and jealousy got the better of her. I was even considered lucky that I never did get along with Ruka's best friend whom Sumire had claimed she was head over heels for or we would have never gotten along.

I frowned as I thought about Ruka's best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. I never did get close to him no matter how hard I tried. He always seemed like some sort of outcast; a _willing_ outcast. He even blocked Ruka out when we entered Middle school. It was a surprising and heart breaking turn of events. I remembered how Ruka was so depressed that he refused to eat for a couple of days, just locking himself in his room. I got angry by then so I cornered Natsume.

"Hyuuga!" I called out angrily.

We were in the woods; his and _my_ favorite hangout.

He didn't even look up from the comics he was reading.

I glared at him with unspoken fury and then ripped the comics from his hands.

He looked up and glowered at me.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

My glare hardened.

"Why? Why did you do that to Ruka?"

He stared at me for a moment and then rolled his eyes.

"Do you girls never give up? It's none of your damn business."

I gaped at him and then, my eyes suddenly welled up with tears. Was he that cold-hearted?

"I can't believe you!" I started as my tears flowed freely. "You're supposed to be Ruka's best friend and you don't even care about anything that's happening to him! He won't talk to anyone! He's just locked up in his room! He's not even eating!"

I was already crying thoroughly now but to my absolute shock, Natsume didn't even flinched.

I became livid.

I quickly wiped my tears away.

"I don't know why I'm even saying this to you! You're just one bastard that doesn't even have enough decency to be human!" And as soon as those words left my mouth, I got a reaction but it wasn't exactly what I was looking for.

He pushed me against a nearby tree and for the first time, I saw an emotion in his eyes; anger and… hurt?

"You don't have the right to tell me that!" His hold on me tightened. "You don't know what I've been through! So don't fucking mess with me! I've seen things that you wouldn't see even in your wildest dreams little girl!" He let go of me after he had said that and I gained a deeper understanding of him but even so, I never did that again.

I sighed deeply as our class started and then frowned as the object of my thoughts walked in the classroom, late as usual, but not given any punishment at all. My frown deepened as I thought of his current predicament. He was pretty much alone now. Nobody wanted to get close to him after what he did to Ruka that even his fangirls were nowhere to be found as well. Almost everyone hated him for what he did and for good reason too.

They all saw Ruka's desperate but unfortunately futile attempts. It was heart-wrenching to see him going out of his way to speak to Natsume but he flat-out ignored him. At one point, some girls even claimed to see that Ruka was near crying when Natsume shoved him out of his way. It was then that Natsume became the most hated person in the academy that somehow I felt, deep down, was wrong. Yes, even after what he did and said, I knew he had a good reason but I never expected I would find it out so soon.

After a few assignments here and there, my classes were over. But I was quite tired that day and so when it was the last class, I had fallen asleep and when I woke up my so-called friends had already left and I knew that they weren't waiting for me anywhere near here. My eyebrows furrowed as I headed out of my classroom and went to my favorite place when things like this happen; the woods.

When I was in the woods, I went to find my favorite place beside the river and as I was walking towards it, I being my naturally clumsy self, I bumped into no other than Natsume and to add to my bad luck, all of my stuff came hurtling down the ground.

I groaned as I started to pick up my things. I think I have a string of Murphy Laws on my tail. My eyes widened as another set of hands started picking up my things as well; I knew who it was.

"Natsume…" I whispered in shock as I stared at him.

He stared back and then narrowed his eyes as he handed my things to me.

"Stop being clumsy, idiot."

I don't know why but I wasn't insulted in anyway by what he had said. But then again, maybe I was still in awe at the fact that he had helped me and actually talked to me.

I smiled and suddenly had an idea.

"Thanks, Natsume. Can I call you Natsume?"

Natsume looked at me for a moment and then narrowed his eyes once again.

"No." He said flatly and turned to leave.

Fortunately, there was nobody left to witness my embarrassment since few people knows this place even exist.

I hastily followed Natsume and grabbed his sleeve. I wanted to talk to him.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he said irritably without turning around.

"Haven't I heard that question before?" I joked but it didn't seem to spark even the littlest humor in Natsume.

"Go away." He continued walking.

I went after him and then placed myself in his way.

"Just hear me out, will you?" I asked or rather ordered but either way, it seemed to work as he stopped and glared at me.

"Spit it out."

"Well, I know it's none of my business but can I ask you a small favor?" I asked with hope in my voice as I put on my best puppy-dog eyes. "Can you keep me company?"

He seems taken aback by what I asked and for a moment I thought or even better, I knew he was going to say no but it was the surprise of my life when he nodded.

I smiled as we sat beside each other, just staring out the river, doing nothing in particular. But I have to admit, it was what I liked most. I felt like even we were in pure silence, we were sharing one of the most intimate moments of our life. It was just my luck when I stumbled upon this place. But ever since I did, I started going there often and that's when I found him. Instantly I knew we have the same place where we find peace and solitude but I wasn't about to give it up so when I saw a chance to be close to him and to keep my haven, I grabbed it right away.

And that's when it started. We began seeing each other often although we weren't talking at first but after a few meetings, I started to break the silence I had always treasured.

"Natsume, can I ask you a question?" I stared at him and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have muscle problems in your face?"

I knew the question totally caught him off guard.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked in mixed wonder and irritation.

"Well you don't do anything but frown or glare, I have never seen you smile." I said truthfully.

He rolled his eyes.

"Pointing out the obvious, I'm not a smiling idiot like you."

I glared at him and punched him playfully.

"Hey! That's not nice!" I said, failing to hide the smile in my face.

"See that's what I mean," He said irritated.

My smile turned into laughter.

I knew I was a little closer to him now and that continued on. I started to really look forward to our meetings though it was kept secret. I was beginning to really enjoy his company as I talked to him about what happened to my day and just about everything under the sun. He then also started talking more and more as well. But even as weeks passed by and we got closer, I never asked him about why he did that to Ruka; I guess I never will.

Because he would.

We were in our usual meeting place and I had just finished talking about what happened in my classes. We were in silence once again but surprisingly, Natsume was the one who broke it.

"Mikan," He started and my eyes widened in shock since he never called me by my name. "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore."

My shock turned into confusion in an instant.

"Wha-what?"

"This will be the last time I'm going to keep you company." He simply stated.

After a few moments, what he was saying finally sank in.

"Why?" I asked, feeling down; so down that I felt my heart was actually breaking though I have no idea why.

He looked away from me and stared at the river.

"Because, I have done terrible things and now, I've done something more appalling."

I stared at him, confused. Aside from what he did to Ruka, there was nothing more.

"What do you mean?"

Natsume stared back at me again.

"I have fallen for you and I made you fall for me." He said softly.

I was stunned at how blunt he was but I knew he was right; I have fallen for him without even knowing it.

And even after a few moments, I still didn't know what to say, so I didn't speak.

"But I'm afraid this can never work, especially for you, Mikan." Natsume continued. "I'm a horrible person for doing it all over again but you were hard to ignore and the fact that you captured the heart of my best friend made it more impossible."

He was still looking at me but it was my turn to look away and so I did. I still didn't have the full understanding of what he was trying to say. There were so many questions running through my mind like why this can't work? What did he do all over again? And if Ruka really do have feelings for me…

But after a few minutes, I finally got the courage I was looking for as I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Why? Why are you saying all of this?"

I gasped as he pulled me to his arms; hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry Mikan," He whispered, his voice cracking as he buried his face in my neck. "But I'm going to die."

I didn't want to comprehend what he had said but the impact of his words was so strong that my heart was instantly torn to pieces. I was shaking as tears flowed freely in my face. And no matter how hard I tried not to believe it, I knew it was true. It explains why he became so distant, why he did all of those things and just everything. And the sad fact is I knew why, he was like Kanami, his life's span is shorten whenever he uses his alice though I only had a suspicion about him being like that and wished that I was wrong but I clearly wasn't. And now, he used too much and it was near.

He knew it.

I was still crying when he stopped hugging me and instead put one of his hands in my shoulder and the other one in my chin so he could make me look at him.

"Please stop crying because I want to see you smile one last time, Mikan-chan." He said honestly but even if he requested it, I can't do it and instead, I started crying much harder than before.

He was still staring at me softly when it happened. He planted a chaste kiss in my lips that made me stop crying as my eyes widened yet again.

He stood up and looked at me, and somehow I knew it was the last time I'd ever see him again.

"Please take care of Ruka for me Mikan-chan, and tell him I'm sorry." He said gently and left.

--

It was after a few weeks later when everyone received the news of Natsume's death. It was shocking to most students. They never knew of his situation and immediately understood when the reason was broadcasted throughout the school. Everyone regretted the way they treated him and went to his funeral. But whenever someone looked at the casket, they fail to see the resemblance of the Natsume they knew for he was lying there with the most peaceful look in his face and…

He was smiling.

**The End**

**--**

**EyesOnKay:** Don't kill me Natsume fans but when I watched the Kanami episode of the anime, I saw Natsume taking some sort of medicine, and he might have the same case as he did so it was a possibility… Sorry for the delay stories…you'll find my excuse in my prof… Anyway, hope you enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it! Read and review! Thanks(:


End file.
